


Put Your Sweet Lips on My Lips

by shinewithalltheuntold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Straight up fluff, dragon outlaw queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinewithalltheuntold/pseuds/shinewithalltheuntold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin sees Maleficent in her dragon form for the first time, and is in awe. Because who wouldn't be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Your Sweet Lips on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> More Dragon Outlaw Queen fluff. Because The Evil Queen, The Mistress of All Evil, and The Prince of Thieves are just inherently fluffy?

When she got the urgent call from Robin asking her to come to the farmhouse as quickly as possible, she had no idea what to expect.

The house had stood empty for months after Zelena died; despite the increase in population due to the second curse, no one wanted to live in the Wicked Witch’s former abode.  Even though Regina had gone over the house half a dozen times, disarming the booby traps her sister had left and removing all traces of magic…well, saving Snow and Charming’s baby and the rest of the town by extension might have made people less hostile but they were still just as untrusting.

And then Robin had come home with his fam- with Marian and their son.  Marian, who hated many things about the Land Without Magic but not the convenience of plumbing and electricity and a steady roof over her head.  Marian, who had faced down an Evil Queen without fear and wouldn’t be cowed by the ghost of a dead witch.  Marian, who had watched that same Evil Queen save her life three times over and willingly give up her own happiness in the process.  When Regina had explained the whole situation to her and offered the house for her and Roland, Marian had accepted with no hesitation.

It was the perfect solution in the end.  Marian got the comforts of modern technology but was far from the bustle of a town that was miniscule in size compared to New York but still too busy for her tastes.  Robin even said that the place reminded him a bit of the farm Marian had lived on with her parents before she had left to join him. 

She had finally moved in two weeks ago, and things were working out well.  She had decided fairly quickly that she wanted it to be a working farm, and it was no effort for her to convince the Merry Men to move their camp nearby so they could take turns helping her care for it.  She had even met with Snow to discuss class field trips and science projects.  And in witnessing all this, the town had come around a bit on the whole situation in general, which helped Regina because a twitchy town led for a stressed mayor.

But now there was an unknown issue and Regina could feel her stress levels rising again.  It was already shaping up to be a long and difficult day, and she didn’t need the added aggravation.  She didn’t bother driving out to the farmhouse; she simply threw her hands in the air and transported herself to the top of the drive where Robin said he’d be waiting.

“What happened? What’s the problem?” She managed to arrive less than a foot in front of him, facing the house.  He flinched back a bit at her sudden appearance, but still managed a smile for her.

“Problem?” Robin looked confused, and then a brief wave of guilt crossed his face. “There is no problem, my love.  I apologize; I should have been clearer when I asked you here.”

“If there’s no problem, then what is so urgent that it couldn’t wait until the end of the day?  I have so much to do, Robin, and we’re going to have both boys tonight and Lily as well and I have to make something for dinner that will suit human _and_ dragon taste buds-“

“Breathe, Regina.” He reached out and took her hands. “The town will continue to run even if every piece of paper isn’t officially signed.  And because you’ve been working so hard this last week, Lily insisted that she was going to make dinner for us tonight.  She’s picking the boys up from school and they are accompanying her to the store for ingredients, and she has dubbed them her official kitchen helpers for the evening.  Roland is delighted.”

Regina had no doubt of that.  Roland loved the kitchen and was always eager to help, both because he was a sweet boy and because he’d figured out that helping usually included taste testing and little snacks along the way.  He was also five and his help tended to increase the mess that was left at the end of the finished meal.

“I’m sure they’ll have a grand time but still-“Robin cut her off in the same way he always did, with a quick press of his lips to hers. And then another, and another, until she had completely lost the thread of her argument.  Once he was certain he had her thoroughly distracted, he turned her towards the open field in front of the house.

“Look.”

A dragon stood before her.  Or rather, lay before her.  Maleficent’s wings were folded and her neck outstretched.  Her eyes were closed and she appeared to be asleep.  Still, if she was just resting Robin would have had no reason to call her out in the first place.

 “Is she hurt? Did something happen when she landed?” Regina took an instinctive step towards Mal to check on her, but stopped when she felt Robin’s hand land gently on her shoulder.

“She is fine,” he assured her.  He stepped up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. “As far as I can tell she’s simply soaking up this rare moment of sun and warmth.”

“If she’s not hurt, then why…?”

“Because I wanted you to see her like this.  Look at how beautiful she is, Regina.  How magnificent.” His tone was awestruck as he continued, and Regina thought that she had never heard him speak like that before (except she had, when he told her about holding her heart in his hand and watching bright white magic flow from her hands.) “All that power and strength, and yet when I saw her flying through the air she was as graceful and light as a bird.  The sun was shining on her scales and she looked so…free.”

His voice trailed off, and she didn’t realize she hadn’t responded to him until he finally dragged his gaze away from Maleficent to look at her in confused surprise. “Do you not find her beautiful in this form?”

“No! I do,” – decades later, and she still remembers how glorious Mal had looked that day she had saved them both from Stefan and his men.  The great span of her wings, the heat from her fire – “She is…spectacular as a dragon.  It’s just…most men look at her and see a monster, a _thing_ to fight. To slay.”

“I am not most men.”

_No, you are not._

Robin’s eyes widened comically and his head whipped around.  Maleficent’s bright green eyes were open now, her head raised, with something akin to a smile stretching across her dragon features.

“Did you hear that?” Robin asked her and Regina nodded.

“Yes.  She can project her thoughts at you directly if she needs to.  It’s difficult-“

_Not that difficult, little bird._

“-so she doesn’t usually bother to communicate that way with ‘most men.’” Regina ignored the interruption, and finished her explanation.  She tried to sound scolding, but ruined it when she couldn’t stop the wide grin that spread across her face.  She was just so suddenly, inexplicably, ridiculously happy.

She would let Mal explain to Robin that it was more than just the difficulty that kept her from communicating while in dragon form.  It was also the intimacy; she was projecting her thoughts directly into Robin and Regina’s minds.  It required an immense amount of trust, and she couldn’t do it if the other person’s mind was not open to receiving her thoughts.  Not without using force or manipulation, which was a line Mal would _never_ cross. If Robin heard her, it was because he was completely open to her.  Because he trusted her. Loved her.

Regina had always known Robin was a good man.  It was part of the reason she resisted him for so long; he was too good a man for the likes of her.  But he hadn’t been deterred, always there, challenging her when necessary but mostly just supporting her. Loving her.  All of her.  That’s what he told over and over and over but she realized she had not completely believed him until just this moment.

Because now he was doing the same for Mal.  He didn’t see a creature, a monster.  He saw _Maleficent,_ whether she held the form of a woman or a dragon, and he thought she was beautiful as both.  Stunning, in every way.

When they had first agreed to this, a relationship between all three of them, Regina had worried.  Worried that Robin and Mal were both doing this for her, worried that they would come to care for each other but not love.  And perhaps a small part worried that they _would_ love each other and she would be the one on the outside.  But looking at them now, there was no outside. There was just safety and security and love, and far from being jealous or uncertain, Regina felt more secure than she ever had in her life.  And she was pretty sure Mal felt the same way.

“You can hear us from over there?” Robin’s question drew her out of her musings and back to Mal sitting somewhat smugly in the field.

_Dragon senses, darling._

Robin grinned. “Of course.”

“Why did you land here, Mal?” Regina asked.

 _I often fly here._ Of course she did.  Mal felt protective over both Roland and his mother; it would make sense that she would keep track of them while they were out in this somewhat isolated location.  _I saw Robin approaching on his patrol, and thought I would meet him here.  But the sun is finally out and it felt so good that I decided stay like this a bit longer._

“I’m glad that you did.” Robin’s gaze was pure affection as he continued to smile at her. “I’m glad I was able to see you like this, love.”

_As am I.  However…_

And suddenly there was a great swirl of charcoal smoke; when it dissipated Maleficent was standing small and human but still majestic in the middle of the field.  But only for a moment and then just as suddenly she was in front of Robin, reaching out a hand and running it teasingly down his chest.

“There are certain things that I enjoy that require this form.” She looked him up and down, in full seductress mode. 

“Oh, really?” Robin’s voice roughened in response, and Regina watched Mal’s pupils dilate at the sound.  She imagined Mal would see the same thing in her own eyes if she could be bothered to tear her gaze from Robin, which she couldn’t.

“Indeed.” And with that she pulled him to her and engaged him in a lengthy, passionate kiss.  Regina felt that shiver go through her as it always did when she watched them together, her beautiful lovers.  But the arousal was tempered now with something softer.  As grateful as Regina was that Robin accepted her, it was nothing compared to the relief and joy she knew Maleficent was feeling at this moment.

All those years hunted by humans who feared her.  All those years shunned by dragons who hated her for the magic she possessed.  Regina knew that part of Mal’s initial attraction to her was because she had been one of the few people across the centuries who had accepted both the woman and the dragon.  One small human, but a defense against the loneliness.  And now Mal had another.

When Mal and Robin finally pulled apart, they turned simultaneously to her and held out their hands.  She took them with no hesitation and allowed herself to be drawn forward and tucked in between them.  It was a common stance for them, as Regina’s height, much to her everlasting dismay, made it easier for her to be in the middle of any group hug situation.  Occasionally she would protest, when her mood was sour or the thought of being surrounded – even by those who loved her – had her wanting to crawl out of her skin.  Robin and Mal were always understanding, giving her space and allowing her to come to them later when she felt comfortable. 

Most times, though, she just felt safe and protected and cherished. Like now, with Mal’s arms wrapped around her and Robin’s wrapped around Mal’s, with her lips pressed against Regina’s neck and Regina’s pressed against Robin’s.  They stayed like that, wrapped around and in each other, for a few minutes longer until Robin pulled back with a sigh.

“We should continue this at home,” he said. He looked towards town. “Marian will be leaving the library soon and she often gets a ride home from Emma.  I’d rather we were gone by the time she arrives.”

Of course he would. Regina knew he still felt guilty over how their relationship had affected Marian.  Not so much choosing Regina – they had both come to terms with that in New York – as choosing Maleficent as well.  It hadn’t helped that Marian had found out in probably the worst way possible, seeing Robin and Mal together at the mansion when she had been early dropping off Roland. On the day Robin had planned to tell her of their relationship, no less.  But they had managed to explain it to her, and Marian had been nothing but gracious to Mal since finding out the truth.  (And if she was still somewhat standoffish with Regina, well, it wasn’t like Regina could blame her for that.)

Still, despite Marian’s outward acceptance, even Regina could see the lingering pain in her eyes whenever she encountered them together.  She would do whatever she could to ease that pain; it was the least she could do.  So she nodded and stepped back a bit.

“If you’re finished for the day, Mal can take you home and I’ll meet you there once I’ve finished up some things at the office.” No sooner were the words out of her mouth than she felt two hands, one calloused and one unreasonably warm, tug her right back between them. 

She sighed.  They were going to tag team her, and she was awful at resisting them separately much less together.  Still…

“I have so much work to do,” she protested before either of them could speak. “I need to finish up the budget and make arrangements to repair the sidewalk outside the drugstore and-“

Mal pressed two fingers against her lips to halt Regina’s harried recitation.

“We are going home,” Mal’s voice was low but firm, with a hint of the dragon still running through her tone. That tone never failed to send a little thrill of arousal running through Regina. “I will assist you with the budget while the children make dinner and the dwarf can wait one extra day for his path to be smoothed out.”

“I’ll get a few of my men and fix it myself if need be,” Robin added. He pressed firmly against her back, some parts more so than others, and nipped at her earlobe. “You are far too stressed, milady.  Come home with us and let us enjoy a small bit of quiet time before school is finished for the day.”

“We’ve earned a bit of time to be selfish and enjoy each other, Regina,” and it was the look on Mal’s face that finally melted the last of her resistance.  Peace and joy and love, all lighting up those brilliant eyes of hers.  Regina nodded.

“But we have to finish the budget before bed,” she insisted; Mal just smiled and murmured her agreement before whisking them all back to the mansion. 

And if they landed back in their bedroom missing some strategic articles of clothing, well, Mal was only trying to use their limited time as…efficiently as possible.  At least, that was the explanation she gave later when they were lying in a tangled sweaty heap of limbs on the bed. 

Given the results, Regina wasn’t inclined to complain.


End file.
